onepiece_thousandstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa Zoro (New World)
Roronoa Zoro (New World) '''is a Warrior character under the heart-force. Most of his abilities deal slashing damage. Zoro (New World) Sabaody Costume.png|Zoro (New World) Sabaody Costume Zoro (New World) Demon God.png|Zoro (New World) Demon God Zoro (New World) Dressrosa Costume.png|Zoro (New World) Dressrosa Costume Zoro (New World) Suit (White).png|Zoro (New World) Suit (White) Zoro (New World) White Storm.png|Zoro (New World) White Storm Zoro (New World) Yukata '18.png|Zoro (New World) Yukata '18 ''Costumes'' Zoro (New World) Sabaody Costume: * Costume Effects: Recovers a little HP and SP each time an enemy is defeated. Zoro (New World) Demon God: * Costume Effects: Critical rate increases every time an enemy is defeated. Zoro (New World) Dressrosa Costume: * Costume Effects: Restores a little HP every time an enemy is defeated. Zoro (New World) Suit (White): * Costume Effects: Restores some HP every time an enemy is defeated. Boosts physical ATK as HP falls. Zoro (New World) White Storm: * Costume Effects: Recovers a little HP each time an enemy is defeated. Boosts the stats of the mugiwara crew members. Zoro (New World) Yukata '18: * Costume Effects: Raises own physical ATK every time an enemy is defeated. ''Abilities'' '''Skills ---- Purgatory Onigiri: * Skill Description: A flurry of slashing attacks with a high critical rate.Deals minor slash damage to a narrow area straight ahead. * Power on LVL 10: 24000 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- The Color of Arms Haki: * Skill Description: Can turn every weapon into the black blade. * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Status Change. ---- 1080-Pound Phoenix'':'' * Skill Description: Deals moderate slash damage to enemies within medium range + Nullifies damage (Effect duration: Moderate) + Boosts physical ATK (Effect: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 49200 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- Round Table of the Rokugo: * Skill Description: Does a cut with a wide range, does medium damage. Inflicts status ailment: Injure (Effect: Small) + Increase your own physical attack power (Effect: Medium) + Increase concetration ratio (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 60000 * Type: Slashing Damage Flying Dragon Flame'':'' * Skill Description: Does slash damage in a straight line + Inflicts status ailment: Fire (Effect: Small) + Increases own physical ATK (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 55200 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- EX-Skills Castle Gate: * Skill Description: While evading enemy attacks, counters with a quick draw sword strike in front. Deals moderate slash damage to a narrow area straight ahead. Still activates even once a set amount of time has passed. * Power on LVL 10: 49500 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- Specials Dragon Quake: * Skill Description: Closes in suddenly on the enemy and unleashes a vicious slash. Deals moderate slash damage to a narrow area straight ahead + Inflicts status ailment: Fear (Effect duration: Moderate) * Power on LVL 10: 100000 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- EX-Specials The Billion-Fold World Trichiliocosm: * Skill Description: Tears down foes with countless sword strikes unleashed from spinning blades. Deals brutal slash damage to enemies in front across a wide area + Inflicts status ailment: Injure (Effect: Minor) * Power on LVL 10: 257145 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- Death Lion Song: * Skill Description: Unleashes a slash on a straight narrow line. Does extraordinary slash damage + Inflicts status ailment: Stun (Effect duration: Big) + Increases your own physical ATK (Effect: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 336000 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- Ashura Ichibugin: * Skill Description: Great slash damage (Range: straight, wide) + Inflicts status ailment: Stun (Effect duration: Big). Debuffs enemies defense (Effect: Medium) + Immune to damage (Effect duration: Big) * Power on LVL 10: 300000 * Type: Slashing Damage ---- As an NPC Roronoa Zoro (New World) has not been shown as an NPC as of date. Category:Playable Character Category:Heart Category:Slashing Category:Warrior